


Embrace

by Riki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, I just felt like writing Yuuri having his sub fuck him, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, it's just a short sex scene, with accompanying art, yes both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/pseuds/Riki
Summary: The way Viktor responds to his kisses always makes him feel powerful. He often wonders if this is normal or something special only the two of them share. He has nothing to compare it to. Do people usually moan and shake like they're being taken apart when their lips are licked and bitten, or is Yuuri even more lucky than he has the knowledge to appreciate?It's a miracle Yuuri's heart can contain his love for this man.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 30
Kudos: 126





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> My Viktuuri usually switch (with a tendency to Yuuri domming). But this short thing was written with a specific story in mind. My Royalty AU, Rebuilding Your World as It Crumbles, that has Viktor as Yuuri's sub only. I wanted to imagine their endgame dynamics, and this happened. It's all experimental, no commitment, since this doesn't go into the main story.

"Slower. Slower, Vitya."

With a stilted, stuttering motion, Viktor slows. "Yuuri," he whines.

"Shhh." Yuuri places a hand on the back of Viktor's neck. "I want to feel it."

Viktor burrows into him, his face squished between Yuuri's cheek and the pillow. He thrusts in slowly, a complete contrast to his breathing. In truth, Yuuri prefers a rougher and faster pace, but he revels in this, in Viktor on the edge of his control, holding on just for him. Keeping it slow and measured when every taut muscle in his body screams of his need to let go. Viktor, who is beautiful and capable and strong, putting himself in Yuuri's hands. The thought has his arm tightening around Viktor's back, his legs around Viktor's waist. He receives a little noise in response. He wants to keep all of Viktor's noises.

"Yuuri..."

"Just a bit more."

"I can't."

"Really?"

"Yuuri," Viktor cries, "Please, please, I can't, don't make me, don't let me— don't let me—"

 _Don't let me fail you_. What a beautiful thing to beg for. Viktor says it every time Yuuri keeps him too close to his limit. He hardly ever has to order Viktor to beg. He begs so easily, with such desperation, as if Yuuri's instructions hold any actual weight. As if this is any more than a game. It's intoxicating.

The lazy drag in and out of him makes Yuuri melt and he sighs and shivers. Speech seems to be difficult for Viktor right now. Every word that escapes is another desperate plea. His nails bite into Yuuri's skin and drag along it, undoubtedly leaving red scratch lines to go along with the bruises he has where Viktor's hands held onto him. He knows from experience that these marks are unintentional. This knowledge makes them better.

When Viktor finally sounds ready to cry, Yuuri says, "You can go faster. You can come."

The noise that tears out of Viktor is inhuman. He speeds up, his thrusts making Yuuri gasp, and then Viktor is coming, an extended moan scraped out of him and broken by sobs. The ease with which Yuuri can reach into his core and pull those sounds is still shocking.

Yuuri holds him through it, kisses his shoulder, the side of his neck, whispering words of praise and affection in between.

"You did so well, Vitya," he says as soon as he thinks Viktor might be coherent enough to appreciate it. It makes Viktor's whole body slump, boneless. Yuuri is drunk on it. Viktor nuzzles into his neck with a satisfied exhale and Yuuri lets him, hugs him tight, marvels at how a larger man can curl into him and be so easy to hold.

Viktor's first words are "Now you?"

"If you want."

"Of course I do." Past the exhaustion, Viktor sounds almost indignant.

Yuuri laughs. "Of course."

Viktor rises on shaky arms with a determined little crease between his eyebrows. Yuuri has no choice but to grab his face and kiss him deeply. The way Viktor responds to his kisses always makes him feel powerful. He often wonders if this is normal or something special only the two of them share. Do people usually moan and shake like they're being taken apart when their lips are licked and bitten, or is Yuuri even luckier than he has the knowledge to appreciate? He has nothing to compare it to.

It's a miracle Yuuri's heart can contain his love for this man.

Yuuri rolls them over so he's lying over Viktor. He thrusts once, his cock rubbing on Viktor's hip, making Viktor gasp. It's inevitable that Viktor will feel the motion too when he's holding Yuuri close like this, his spent and over-sensitive cock trapped between their bodies. He doesn't tap out, though. He just holds Yuuri tighter, as if bracing himself.

His grip on Yuuri hurts sometimes, but it's the best kind of hurt. The thought of new bruises caused by Viktor's hands and nails only adds to his pleasure as Viktor trembles under him.

They're a tangled mess of limbs and Yuuri grinds on Viktor's abs, enjoying the feeling of Viktor's firm muscles under him. Wrapped around each other like this, it's the most intense intimacy he's ever felt. His entire world consists of Viktor. He's all Yuuri can taste, smell, touch, see, hear. Viktor's salty sweat on his lips when Yuuri tucks his face into Viktor's neck. The smell of Viktor's come mingling with that of their sweat. Viktor's smooth skin against his. The beautiful red flush of Viktor's neck. The sound of Viktor's breathing and his sweet voice in Yuuri's ear.

"I love you," Yuuri manages to say into the damp skin of Viktor's shoulder.

"I love you too. My Yuuri, my beautiful Yuuri. My beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, perfect—"

The feeling rises in Yuuri like a wave, calmly inevitable, lifting and carrying him, and he comes with a ragged moan. Bliss washes over him, spreading through his body until the tips of his fingers go numb.

It drains away and Yuuri becomes aware of Viktor's hand in his hair. Small kisses are being pressed to his neck. Carefully, as if the exact spot that will be kissed is vitally important.

When Yuuri manages to lift his head and meet Viktor's eyes, he sees drying tears and a soft smile that squeezes his heart. It's too much. He drops his head back onto Viktor's shoulder, happiness swelling in his chest.

"Thank you," Yuuri says.

"Thank _you_ ," Viktor returns. "So good to me, my Yuuri."

"No," Yuuri objects, not because he wants to reject Viktor's gratitude but because he needs to reiterate his own. "I'm... Just... It's..." The words are too small, a poor fit for how lucky he feels and how grateful he is. A simple wash and he'll get to stay here and drift off to sleep with _Viktor_ in his arms. His Viktor. He sighs. "Thank you, Vitya."

Viktor hums in response and hugs him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> If the embedded art refuses to show, you can see it [here!!](https://twitter.com/RikichieYoi/status/1316390360352989184)
> 
> Find me and my art on [tumblr](https://rikichie.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/rikichie_)! Always happy to make new friends.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Even if you found the fic years after posting.


End file.
